Silver Moon
by Aster Verzen
Summary: Previously 'Scaredy-Cat'. Short snippets describing the approach between Ginrou and Matsukaze after both of their de-petrifications.
1. Scaredy-Cat

**Scaredy-Cat**

**-'-**

**A/N:** Aighty. I normally don't write with such little information about a character, but I'm pinning this hard already, so I focused on Ginrou, because of that. You can thank 'galaxy-of-me' for this, by the way. I'm happy the fandom is agreeing to this ship so unanimously.

**-'-**

_It hurt_. The momentum of the fall helped to make the pain on his abdomen to change into a falling sensation. _It hurt_. Ginrou could feel the blood seeping from his wounds, like water –only thicker– staining his dress –flowing dress, dress that helped the chilled air to soak his skin–, and he fell, _he fell_. Ginrou fell with dripping red and a cold breeze, hitting tree branches on the way down knocking the air from his lungs. He could smell the grass that had taken him in his landing, he heard Kohaku approaching him, Amaryllis not far behind. He gave the important details to Kohaku –he told her the head was a statue, crying, as he thought of Kinrou–, and she lifted him, as if he were weightless –like a doll, _a small little thing_–, she climbed high and screamed at the top of her lungs, her desperate attempt to save him was risky, but it worked. They saw the 'Medusa' flying through the night sky –the stars were so pretty–, shining green, the glinting light turned all skin –and blood, and hair, and all human bits– it touched into stone. And everything went _black_.

**-'-**

_'Kinrou'_. His brother was the first thing he actually saw when he awoke –when he was freed from the stone–. He was so happy, and he wanted to hold Kinrou, because things were finally okay, but he looked around, and decided against it –at least for now–, he jumped at Kohaku, purposely aiming at her chest, playing dumb. When everyone celebrated and kept themselves busy, Ginrou launched himself against Kinrou, holding him in a crushing hug. He felt _so small_, he was sure his hands still shook from the fear he felt not too long ago, but Kinrou was there, Kohaku was fine, and everything would be alright._ 'Ibara is gone'_.

**-'-**

Except when Kirisame and Kohaku begun a match and he saw them to be at even ground, then, he ran letting them blame his fear as laziness –his hands still shook from Ibara's attack–, because he didn't feel okay –all would be alright, but he still wasn't fine–, he'd had such a close call.

Suddenly he heard someone shout close by. "My... Lord!" and he was swept from the ground, strong arms kept him safely in place –so unusually warm, the fear was almost gone with surprise–. "What?! Who're you?! " he questioned dazed. "So strong..." Ginrou added as an afterthought. He was put on the ground, warm eyes looking up to him panicked. "I have dishonored myself my lord! I was turned to stone, you see. But now that Matsukaze is by your side, those brigands shall not have their way with you" the mysterious man shouted desperate as if he'd comitted a crime by having been turned to stone.

"Yeah, uh, you got the wrong guy. That's just our resident sleazebag" clarified Senkuu.

"Y'Don't gotta put it that way!" alas, Ginrou was relieved for the intervention.

The man kneeling in front of him was handsome –he recalled Tsukasa, briefly–. Ginrou felt safe in his presence, and he felt flustered with the way he'd been treated –so foreign, like something precious–. And he felt nervous, very nervous. "Oh man! So I really look like someone high and mighty from the past? Definitely a distant relative of mine, yup" he begun talking to release his anxiety. "In fact, let's just say I'm that same person, reincarnated. For now how about you serve me instead? That sound good to you?" he finished hoping he didn't fuck up too badly.

"Looks like Ginrou is acting all sleazy again!" said Chrome.

"He's the sort to seize any chance recklessly" deadpanned Kohaku._ 'Harsh'_. True, but it felt harsh to him nonetheless.

"He has a history of being this way..." mumbled Kinrou.

"What happened to the guy in the dress who acted so valiantly?" asked Amaryllis.

_'He's no longer dying and he's a nervous train wreck'_ thought Ginrou. "Say, you must know about the petrification device, right. Matsukaze? Like, it's history? Why don'tcha tell Senkuu all about it" he quickly spat, trying to stop being the focus of attention.

Matsukaze begun telling his story, however they cut him short, the science team running off to the Perseus, the others followed suit, leaving Ginrou and Matsukaze on their own. The curious crowd dispersed some going to see as well, whilst others went to mind their own business. He stayed with Matsukaze, who still looked at him like he was precious, and he kept feeling _so small_ –why does everyone seem to be so much taller than him?–.

He notices the mark on his forehead –like a crescent moon–, unconsciously reaching for it, Matsukaze kneels once more to better grant him access. Ginrou thinks little of it, and he traces his fingertips through the outline of it, he'd never touched one before, it felt like a scar would, only it was painted black. When he retires his hand Matsukaze takes it in his own –long fingers, gentle hold–, and kissed the back of Ginrou's hand. He blushed furiously, and he ran away, as far as he could.

Ginrou hid behind a tree, panting, with his cheeks dusted in pink, his heart pounding hard against his ribcage –bird bones–. He slids down until he's seating down, and he feels tiny, _so tiny._ But the fear is gone, and he has a small smile tugging at his lips.

**-'-**

**A/N:** 'Kay, that's all folks. Not my best work, but it seemed fine to me.


	2. Darkness

**Darkness**

**Silver Moon, Chapter Two.**

**-'-**

**A/N:** Okay, so I got a very nice review on fanfiction for 'Scaredy-Cat' from a guest. That's it. That's the reason I'm writing another small chapter for MatsuGin so soon. This is a small sequel to 'Scaredy-Cat', and speaking of which, I'm gonna turn 'Scaredy-Cat' and 'Darkness' into a small series called 'Silver Moon', and I'll be adding more chapters in the future. This is set after chapter 139 but before 140.

**-'-**

_He was distressed, his fidgeting only making it painstakingly obvious. He walked on a spiralling wooden bridge, a sense of déjà vu strongly present in the back of his skull as he made his way upwards to an ominous hut at the very top of everything. The night was dark –as it ever was– but inside, the shadows _flickered_, he begun babbling incoherent words at a circling sheet, not even he could understand, he didn't know if they were for himself, or if they were meant to appease someone else, but he assumed the later, since there was a human-ish silhouette behind the curtain. There was a reply from it, and he tried again to explain something, but he didn't know what it was. A hand clawed behind the fabric, as if trying to tear it from the inside, and he clutched something in his hand –it was meant to protect him should need arise, but he didn't understand what the object did–, and then sharp claws pierced through the veil that hid them, aiming for him, in a haste he threw whatever it was that he held and made a run for the exit. But something grabbed his ankle and dragged him back inside. As he desperately clawed at the floor to stop going back, but the darkness simply swallowed him _whole_._

**-'-**

He awoke in cold sweat, a strangled scream trapped in his throat –no sound was made–, he heaved harshly as he tried to regain normalcy in his breaths. '_Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out_'. It felt like forever, before he managed to get a grip on himself, when he did, he looked around, and noticed that he wasn't in imminent danger anymore. Ginrou sighed. _'Just a nightmare_'.

**-'-**

_There was the sound of water –ocean water– waves crashing, but they were muffled, as if he were underwater but could not feel the cold, salted liquid in his skin. There was something important, something he needed to remember but kept escaping his grasp the longer he stood in that untouchable moving water, and it was then that he noticed that he couldn't move at all. He sunk, unable to do anything about it. Everything was dark, but there was something very important at the back of his mind that he needed to remember. '_Remember_'. It was a color. Yellow. Maybe a person. '_Person_'. Someone, something, it was very pretty, it was something he needed to protect, someone he vowed to protect. '_Protection_'. A person he protected..._ His lord_._

**-'-**

He opened his eyes and noted with relief that he could in fact, move. He heard the ocean at the distance and Matsukaze sighed. _'Just a nightmare_'. He dragged a hand across his face as he sat up, the moonlight was visible, and he remembered he'd been freed from stone just a few hours ago. '_My Lord_'. He remembered the young man with his lord's face, and he wondered if he was alright. When Matsukaze had spend some time alone with him, he had run away all of a sudden, and he hadn't caught a glimpse of him since. He got up decided to look for him, after all, he felt an uneasiness at the pit of his stomach. He marched outside and breathed the fresh air. He begun walking until he realized that he didn't know where the young man was. He slapped himself mentally for making such and error when he glimpsed something out of the corner of his eye, recognising the familiar back and heading towards it.

"My Lord" he greeted.

**-'-**

Ginrou had gone to take a walk to wash away the shock he got from the nightmare. He jumped in surprise when he heard an unfamiliar voice, but looking behind him he saw it was just Matsukaze, so he somewhat relaxed.

"Oh, hey" he greeted, the chilled breeze made him shiver slightly.

"Are you unable to sleep?" Matsukaze questioned as he got closer.

"You could say that" responded Ginrou with a grimace. "I had a nightmare"

"Whatever could haunt your dreams?"

"Ah, something that happened before you got de-petrified. Don't worry about it" he dismissed with a wave of his hand.

However this only made the taller man concerned, because something had happened and he had been incapable of helping.

"Could you tell me about it? Please?"

Ginrou hesitated, he wasn't one to be so open about his fears, but he felt that this time around he needed to vent a little.

"Well. There was... this Ibara guy ruling this island. He didn't gain the power in a clean way, so to say. The thing is, that Ibara turned the actual ruler into a statue, and when I found out, he attacked me. Well, to summarise all that, the only way to save my life was to petrify me" his explanation quickly mumbled. "And, uh... I had a nightmare about the attack"

Matsukaze was then angry. He felt incompetent about his absence when he should've been there. The man fell down to his knees, head bowed down.

"I am so sorry to not have been there" he apologised.

Ginrou felt butterflies in his stomach, he felt embarrassed –and fuzzy inside–, at the man's words and actions, he wasn't sure what to do so he acted on impulse.

"Hey, dude, you were petrified then, there's nothing you could've done" said Ginrou as he knelt in front of Matsukaze. "Besides, since you seem so keen on it, why not defend me from now on, huh?" he added as a nervous afterthought.

This seemed to attract Matsukaze's attention, as his eyes lifted to see Ginrou's own, a hopeful look on his gaze.

"I will do what I can to prove my worth to you!" he stated as he once more, placed a soft kiss on the back of Ginrou's hand. This time around the blond doesn't run, but the heat in his cheeks seems to blow steam out of his ears.

"So, uh, what'cha doing up at this hour?" inquires the blond desperate to change the subject.

"Similar reason to your own. I'm afraid I too, suffered from night terrors this evening"

To this Ginrou smiles.

"Well, in that case, how 'bout we console each other for our nightmares?"

"I would be honored"

Both smile, and talk sitting beneath the stars until Ginrou yawns widely so they go back to their respective beds, neither noticing they'd held hands the entire time.

**-'-**

**A/N:** Done. I was posting this yesterday, but I kinda got stuck at the end, and just now finished. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this.


End file.
